La luz de Éire
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Recuerdos lejanos de aquel verano hace 11 años en Lyones... ¿lograran que el ex gran caballero sagrado Hendricksen se levante y siga avanzando para luchar o lo terminarán hundiendo en algo que nunca pudo evitar? HendricksenxOC


**_Nanatsu no Taizai pertenece a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._**

 ** _Día 9 del reto: Verano._**

 ** _Anime: Nantsu no Taizai._**

 ** _Pareja: HendricksenxOC_**

 ** _Advertencia: SemiAu, OOC (Dependiendo de como opinen ustedes)_**

 ** _Aclaraciones al final del shot._**

* * *

 _La luz de Éire_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Once años? O… ¿habían sido más? Era difícil saber luego de haber pasado una gran parte de ese tiempo poseído por un demonio pero nada, ni siquiera ese demonio, podría borrar aquellos recuerdos que se guardaron en esos días de verano en la capital de Lyones. Hendricksen se sentó debajo de un árbol luego de haber derrotado a aquel demonio gris, Gil y los otros también descansaban luego de aquella pelea y el pueblo los había recibido con mucha amabilidad luego de haber derrotado a ese abominable ser.

Diez largos años de aquel momento, de aquellos días donde la música de aquellas tierras cercanas a Britannia llegó a Lyones. No quedaba muy lejos. Hendricksen recordaba que jamás había ido a esas tierras pero que le había prometido a ella ir y visitarla… tal vez algo más que visitarla.

El hombre dejó su espada a un lado y se puso a contemplar el paisaje que tenía en frente.

" _Y muy al fondo, más allá de las montañas grises y los verdes valles está el mar. Jamás había visto el mar hasta que vine aquí"_ esas palabras siempre lo hacían sonreír, al recordarla a ella con su sincera sonrisa.

" _Cuando vayas a Éire y llegues a Innisfree te enseñaré todo el reino, Hendricksen. Me haría muy feliz que fueras. Te mostraré las plazas, los valles y montaremos a caballo por los campos"_ Hendricksen miró su mano izquierda y la apretó con furia. Luego de esas palabras sus labios se habían junto en un beso, uno que hace ya mucho que pasó.

—No pude hacer nada…

 _ **Once años atrás.**_

El salón principal del rey de Lyones estaba en constante alboroto desde hace dos días. Sirvientes iban de un lado al otro, cocineros y músicos iban agitados buscando todo lo que se necesitar para la estadía del rey Elric de Éire y la reina Bronach, hermano del rey de Lyones.

—Hace muchos años que no veo a mi hermano—dijo el rey Bartra recordando aquellos días cuando vivían juntos en ese mismo castillo o cuando pelearon en algunas batallas, ambos grandes caballeros sagrados—llegan hoy y casi nada está listo.

—No te angusties padre, todo será perfecto—dijo la pequeña Margaret a su padre que estaba un poco agitado también.

—Hija mía, son tus tíos y sus doce hijos… ¿Cómo no me voy a angustiar? Quiero que lleguen a Lyones y vean que todo está preparado para su llegada, digno de un rey y una reina como ellos.

—Entonces, ¿si van a venir los primos? —dijo Veronica con un brillo en los ojos. Frente al rey se encontraban Margaret, Veronica, Elizabeth, Gilthunder y Griamor—tendremos más personas con quien jugar.

—O entrenar, oí que el hijo mayor ya es un caballero sagrado, ¿crees que acepte entrenarme el tiempo que esté aquí? —preguntó Gilthunder con mucha ilusión.

—Niños, niños—los aludidos voltearon al ver llegar a Dreyfus y a Hendricksen—el rey y la reina vienen de visita por una temporada pero a descansar y los príncipes y las princesas también, después de todo Éire no queda tan lejos de aquí.

—Pero señor Hendricksen, si ellos vienen a descansar entonces no habrá problema que juguemos a entrenar—dijo Veronica con altivez— ¿verdad, papá?

—Veronica… —el rey miró a todos los niños mayores, que lo miraban como rogándole que los príncipes los entrenaras, suspiró y no pudo ganarles a esas miradas tiernas—intentaré hablar con Elric y le preguntare si pueden, solo por poco tiempo y todo depende de lo que digan ellos así que si dicen que no a mi petición no vayan a llorarles o a molestarlos con ruegos innecesarios.

— ¡Gracias! —los niños salieron de ahí rápidamente, hasta Elizabeth que seguía a sus hermanas a donde fuera y si podía meterse en problemas luego entonces era mejor.

El rey Bartra suspiró al ver a esos niños irse y negó con la cabeza.

—Son el futuro—dijo Dreyfus sin más remedio—no se preocupe, no creo que los príncipes digan que no, después de todo ellos quieren mucho al reino y a su familia.

—No he visto a mi hermano en 10 años, Dreyfus. Cuando ganamos la guerra y le otorgué a mi hermano el reinado de Éire solo lo he visto unas pocas veces, mis sobrinos deben estar grandes y yo he perdido todos estos años—dijo el rey con nostalgia—Zaratras… —el gran caballero sagrado iba entrando a la habitación real ante la mirada de los tres sujetos.

—Señor, me informan que sus majestades están cerca.

—Si me concede el honor de escoltarlos, su majestad, yo… —Hendricksen fue callado al ver como el rey levantaba la mano.

—No Hendricksen, tu no iras… —la mirada del rey se clavó en los ojos aguamarina del hombre y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda—que vayan otros, ustedes quédense aquí.

—… sí su majestad—los tres se inclinaron y salieron del salón extrañados por la mirada que el rey le había dado a Hendricksen.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Zaratras al salir de recinto.

—Nada, solo dije que si podía ir a buscar a sus majestades.

—… —Zaratras y Dreyfus se miraron las caras sospechando de la situación—mejor sigamos nuestros caminos, hay que patrullar para que todo esté tranquilo para cuando lleguen los reyes.

.

* * *

.

El aludido no se había movido del árbol, ya estaba atardeciendo y seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, incluso ese día, esa noche mejor dicho, se sentía como una de esas de aquel verano en Lyones. Hendricksen soltó un suspiro pesado y continuó ahí sentado.

" _No te desanimes Hendricksen, estoy segura que serás un gran caballero sagrado, tengo mucha fe en ti"_ al recordar esas palabras sintió que ella estaba ahí a su lado.

" _No es fácil hacer lo que tú haces, siempre me preocupo por mis hermanos y hermanas… yo no podría ser un caballero sagrado… odio las guerras"_

— ¿Qué dirías si me vieras ahorita? —Hendricksen apretó los puños la punto de lastimarse las palmas y miró al cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Qué dirías de mí, Aisling?... ¿seguirías amándome si vieras todo esto que he hecho?

.

* * *

.

Lyones estaba alegre ese día, desde hacía muchos años el rey de Éire había sido igual de bueno que el rey de Lyones. Enviando comida, mano de obra, ayudaba en lo que pudiera y la relación entre ambos reinos siempre fue prospera gracias a que ambos hermanos tenían una relación armoniosa.

No fue tan difícil que todos llegaran a tiempo, iban en caballos ya que el rey y la reina querían ver a todas las personas que pudieran y sus hijos habían heredado esa personalidad amable que caracterizaba a ambos reyes. Criados desde pequeños con principios y moral; y siendo Nolen el mayor de todos los herederos ya era esperado para que subiera al trono de Éire algún día.

Al llegar al castillo, luego de la bienvenida dada a la gran familia, los catorce miembros fueron recibidos por Zaratras, Dreyfus y Hendricksen en la puerta principal.

—Sus majestades—los tres se inclinaron ante ellos—es un gran honor tenerlos aquí en Lyones, sanos y salvos.

—Muchas gracias joven, es bueno ver que hay caballeros sagrados con gran poder aquí, ¿no es cierto, querida? —el rey Elric era el hermano menor del rey Bartra y Denzel Lyones. Era muy parecido a sus hermanos mayores y ella era una mujer esbelta, de porte elegante, ojos azul cielo y cabello largo hasta el final de la espalda y abundante de color oscuro. Ambos llevaban las coronas representativas de su reino que no eran extravagantes sino más bien una cinta de oro que cruzaba toda la frente y tenía incrustados algunos rubíes y esmeraldas.

—Tienes razón querido—la mujer paseó sus ojos por los tres y sonrió—tú debes ser el más fuerte de todos, el gran caballero sagrado de Lyones—dijo la hermosa mujer.

—Sí, es un placer mi señora, mi nombre es Zaratras.

Hendricksen paseó su mirada más atrás de los reyes, más específicamente a sus hijos, los futuros herederos del reino. Eran muchos, al parecer el rey la reina tenían mucho tiempo libre. Había un bebé incluso que estaba cargando una chica de podría decirse unos 18 o 19 años de edad. Era hermosa como su madre, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul cielo, y un porte elegante.

—Hendricksen… Hendricksen… —Dreyfus notó que su amigo lo estaba golpeando con el codo.

—… —el aludido volteó y vio como el rey y la reina lo miraban directamente—ah… ah… perdónenme sus altezas yo… ah… yo…

—Contemplabas el paisaje, ¿no? —dijo el rey Elric en tono burlón—es un placer conocerlo caballero Hendricksen.

—El placer es mío sus majestades… disculpen por…

—No te preocupes, no eres el único que le gusta contemplar el paisaje, solo te diré que no te acerques mucho a los límites porque no sabes que te puedas encontrar.

Hendricksen se sonrojó un poco, bajo la mirada y ambos reyes le pasaron por un lado con su batallón de hijos. El pobre hombre levantó la mirada al ver que los reyes ya habían pasado y cuando lo hizo vio a la misma princesa que estaba con la bebé en brazos. La chica caminó siguiendo a su hermana mayor y le regaló una sonrisa dulce al pasar por un lado.

—Un placer, Sir Hendricksen—la chica siguió su rumbo dejando a Dreyfus y al Hendricksen boquiabiertos.

—No te creas especial—dijo Dreyfus.

—No me creo nada, solo… solo se presentó.

—No dijo su nombre. Además con la amenaza que te hizo el rey Elric, si fuera tú, no me acercaría a ella ni por casualidad… además… eres un viejo verde ella debe ser solo una niña y tu un hombre de 28 años.

—… —Hendricksen no le prestó más atención porque consideraba que solo estaba diciendo tonterías y siguió su camino hacia el salón principal donde estarían el rey y las princesas de Lyones para recibirlos.

Al llegar ante la enorme puerta que los separaba del rey todos los jóvenes parecían nerviosos por algo. Los que parecían ser los dos mayores estaban muy tranquilos y tras de sus padres y los otros hablaban en susurro.

—" _Anunciamos la llegada del Rey Elric y la Reina Bronach de Éire y de los príncipes y princesas de Éire"_

Las puertas se abrieron revelando un hermoso salón recién terminado de decorar, ya que todos los decoradores seguían ahí, no les había dado tiempo de salirse. El rey se levantó de su trono y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

—Tantos años, Bartra—dijo Elric con nostalgia— ¿Cómo esta Denzel?

—Tan bien como se puede esperar de él, lamentablemente no podrá estar aquí pero le mandaré tus saludos y de tu familia.

—Su majestad—dijo la reina con una reverencia.

—No, soy yo quien se inclina ante usted y su belleza. Sigues igual de hermosa Bronach, y veo que han tenido mucho tiempo libre—dijo el rey riendo al ver a todos sus sobrinos formados en dos filas por orden de tamaño—niñas vengan para acá, conozcan a sus primos. Las princesas se presentaron una por una y les parecieron muy tiernas.

—Ellos se presentaran por orden hermano, ya es como una rutina porque cada vez que va algún rey o algo siempre hay que presentarse y ellos ya tienen su forma de hacerlo. Niños, a sus lugares—la chica que cargaba a la bebé se la entregó a su madre y fue a ponerse con sus demás hermanos en fila mirando hacia la alfombra para que el rey de Lyones pasara y los viera.

—Vengan acá muchachos, conozcan a mi familia—dijo el rey con emoción. Los tres caballeros sagrados se acomodaron detrás del rey y esperaba que cada uno se presentara—comiencen, estoy ansioso de conocerlos.

—Su majestad, mi nombre es Nolen, soy el mayor y caballero sagrado rango Zafiro, 27 años—dijo Nolen dando una inclinación al rey.

—Nolen… serás un gran rey. Cuando le concedí a mi hermano el reinado de Éire me sentí aliviado de que todo lo que le enseñé lo sabría usar y veo que contigo ha hecho un trabajo espectacular, creo llegar a decir que serás mejor que él.

—Eso espero su majestad. Muchas gracias.

—Tío, solo llámenme tío si es más cómodo para ustedes—el rey pasó a la siguiente chica la cual se inclinó ante él y le sonrió.

—Su majes… —el rey la miró con una ceja arriba y rió—tío Bartra, mi nombre es Assana, tengo 25 años y soy caballero sagrado rango zafiro—dijo la chica de cabellos largos, lisos y ojos marrones.

— ¡Ja! ¿Criando una familia de guerreros? —dijo el rey Bartra a su hermano que se encontraba atrás de él con su esposa.

—Hago lo que puedo y ellos deciden lo que quieran—dijo el rey Elric mirando a sus hijos mayores. El rey continuó su recorrido junto con los otros caballeros.

—Mi nombre es Onora, tengo 23 y soy caballero sagrado rango platino—dijo una chica de cabellos ondulados marrón claro. El rey Bartra asintió con una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

—Mi nombre es Fallon, tengo 22 años y… solo soy una princesa, mi señor—dijo la chica de cabellos rubios sonriendo tiernamente. Bartra le dio una caricia en la cabeza y continuó.

—Alan, mi señor.

—Y yo su gemelo, Cathal—ambos chicos se inclinaron y Bartra se asombró de ver a esos dos—tenemos 19 años, mi rey. Somos caballeros sagrados en entrenamiento.

Hendricksen pasó su mirada a la chica que seguía, era la que lo había saludado y no dejaba de verlo aunque fuesen solo miradas cortas pero muy dulces.

—Mi nombre es Aisling mi señor, tengo 18 años, soy cantante y toco el violín.

—Una artista entonces—la chica asintió y el rey pasó a la siguiente.

—Alana, mi señor, tengo 15 años y soy cantante y toco la flauta de pan.

—Islene, mi señor, tengo 13 años y me gusta bailar y cantar con mis hermanas mayores—ella rió junto con sus hermanos.

—En realidad todos bailan, lo que se puede decir lo tradicional en Éire—dijo Bronach mirando a sus hijos—niños… —le hizo una seña para que hicieran silencio y continuaran.

—Mi nombre es Riana, su majestad, tengo 10 años—dijo una niña muy tierna de cabellos ondulados que iban amarrados en un moño—me gusta mucho dibujar.

—Mi nombre es Conroy, tengo 8 años y cuando sea grande quiero ser un caballero sagrado tan fuerte como papá.

—Este pequeño es Padraig, su majestad—dijo Aisling acercándose a su hermano pequeño—es mudo mi señor, nació así—la mirada de la chica reflejó un poco de tristeza—tiene 5 años pero sabe comunicarse a su manera—el niño miró al rey y se inclinó ante él.

—Será un buen hombre en el futuro, confía en mí, Aisling—el rey le dio una caricia a la joven en la cabeza— ¿son todos?

— ¿Querías más? —ambos reyes rieron—esta pequeña de aquí es Banon, tiene un año—dijo Elric cargando a su hija que estaba dormida.

—Veo que todos serán hombres y mujeres de bien algún día. Disfruten de su estadía aquí y en la noche habrá una cena especial. Ustedes también están invitados, Zaratras, Dreyfus y Hendricksen.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza—dijo Zaratras—lamentamos retirarnos por ahora, debemos patrullar hasta entrada la noche, que tengan un lindo día.

—Tío Bartra…

—Dime Aisling… ¿Aisling, no? —la chica asintió con una sonrisa—lo siento.

—Es normal, somos muchos y al menos supo mi nombre, muchos no saben. Ya que es una noche especial… quisiera ir al pueblo a buscar unas cosas para la noche.

— ¿Vestidos?

—No, más bien un violin—Bartra miró extrañado a su sobrina.

—No le veo el problema, ¿y tú, Elric? —el rey de Éire negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba con su esposa—son libres de ir a donde quieran en mi reino pero es mejor si van con compañía. Hendricksen, ve con ella al pueblo.

— ¡Primo Nolen, prima Assana! —los dos mayores vieron a una pequeña acercarse a ellos y parecía que tuviera ropas de niño—entrenen con nosotros.

— ¿Ah? —dijeron ambos hermanos.

—Queremos ser caballeros sagrados algún día, entrénennos por favor. Solo hoy por favor, sus majestades—Gilthunder, Veronica y Griamor los miraban con admiración y ambos hermanos no pudieron negarse a sus tiernas miradas.

—Está bien, está bien. Llévennos al jardín y ahí podremos entrenar mejor… pero que no se nos haga muy tarde—Nolen silbó llamando la atención de sus hermanos—Onora, Alan, Cathal, vengan con nosotros.

—Y el sir Meliodas también estará aquí—dijo Gilthunder con emoción

Bartra miró a los pequeños, incluyendo a Margaret y a Elizabeth, salir del salón junto a sus primos mayores. Los niños habían logrado su cometido, ni siquiera le habían dejado preguntarle él a sus sobrinos.

—Siempre se salen con la suya.

 _ **Las afueras del castillo.**_

Una suave brisa de verano impregnaba el poblado, un aroma a flores se percibía en el ambiente y llenaba los pulmones de Aisling. Ella era un espíritu libre, le gustaba no tener ataduras a nada y poder correr por los campos de Innisfree cuando era verano.

—Britannia es hermoso—dijo la chica mientras caminaba junto con Hendricksen.

—Sí y en verano lo es más—la chica volteó y Hendricksen desvió la mirada rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué es tan tímido conmigo? No le hare nada.

—No es por nada… ¿Qué vino a buscar?

—Quiero ir a una tienda de violines, quiero tocar algunas piezas para el rey a la hora de la cena.

—… —Hendricksen miró a la chica mientras caminaba. No era tan alta como él pero a diferencia de otras chicas sí. Su cabello oscuro y largo caía en casada y se ondeaba en las puntas dándole un aspecto elegante. Cargaba un vestido de manga corta color rojo con detalles en dorado y una pequeña cinta de oro en medio de la frente con incrustaciones de rubí, esa era su corona. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del caballero sagrado fueron sus ojos.

—Lleva mucho rato observándome, sir Hendricksen—Aisling le sonrió y este volvió a voltear la mirada—veo que si estoy a su lado no se concentra así que es mejor que arreglemos eso.

— ¿Ah?... —Hendricksen no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica salió corriendo y se perdió entre la gente—… ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!

 _ **1 hora después.**_

Aisling era rápida, eso era un hecho, no la encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera su hermoso vestido resaltaba entre la multitud. La chica había desaparecido definitivamente.

—El rey acabará conmigo… los dos reyes más bien… y la reina—Hendricksen miró a todos lados, siempre con mucha calma, y nada— ¿Dónde estás, Aisling?

—Así que sí se acuerda de mi nombre—una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió. Cuando se volteó la chica cargaba ropas de aldeano común, con pantalón y un chaleco marrón—¿y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

—… ¿Qué hace vestida así, mi señora?

— ¿Mi señora? Usted es mayor que yo sir Hendricksen, es muy extraño escucharlo decir eso a una chica de 18 años—la pelicastaña le tomó la mano con fuerza—acompáñeme y por favor, solo llámeme Aisling.

Aisling comenzó a correr, jalando con ella a Hendricksen. Solo ella sabía a donde lo estaba llevando… y por qué demonios cargaba esas ropas de aldeano. Pero al verla así le pareció más una chica común y corriente, no parecía una princesa para nada. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su corona había desaparecido, su fino vestido color rojo también y sus ropas eran holgadas y de trabajador de campo.

Lo jaló hasta las afueras del pueblo, hacia una colina cercana a un molino de viento. En la cima de la colina había un árbol grande.

—Encontré este lugar y lo amo, es mi nuevo lugar favorito en Lyones… ¿Qué le parece, sir Hendricksen? —el aludido volteó y vio que solo había un campo verde, animales y nada fuera d lo común de una colina, hasta conejos habían.

—Pues… es una linda colina—la chica rió y se sentó debajo del árbol.

—Mamá siempre nos dice que al ver con los ojos del alma siempre se llega a ver cosas que el ojo humano nunca podrá ver a simple vista—Aisling le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

—Estoy bien así, su alteza.

—Me vestí así para que dejara de verme como una princesa, jamás me ha gustado sentirme superior a alguien tan solo por haber nacido en esta familia. Siéntese conmigo, sir Hendricksen.

.

* * *

.

—Hendricksen, Hendricksen… despierta—el aludido abrió los ojos y se encontró con el trio de inadaptados— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba recordando unas cosas—dijo sin mucho miramiento— ¿y ustedes?

—A ver donde estabas, no fuera a ser que nos traicionaras otra vez—dijo Griamor con desprecio. Hendricksen no se molestó porque estaban en todo su derecho en sospechar de él después de todo lo que había pasado—no confío en ti completamente.

—Créeme Griamor, juro que no volvería a caer en eso. Nunca mas—Gilthunder levantó una ceja y sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Lo juras? ¿Por quién lo juras, Hendricksen?

—… por Aisling.

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre después de tantos años. Gilthunder y Griamor bajaron su mirada, sus semblantes cambiaron a unos tristes.

—Ya han pasado más de diez años de eso, aprende a vivir como hemos vivido todos.

— ¿Crees que es fácil pedirle eso a un hombre que después de todos estos años aun añora a su amada? No me pidas algo como eso Gil, si en todos estos años no la he olvidado no creo que lo haga ahorita.

—Debe dejarla ir.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido lady Margaret?... ¿o lady Veronica? —dijo mirando a Griamor—¿las olvidarían con facilidad?

—…

—…

—Eso pensé. Vamos, debemos irnos mientras aun haya luz de sol.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Howzer.

—Iremos a entrenar y conozco un lugar perfecto.

.

* * *

.

Hendricksen se sentó a un lado de Aisling, con mucha pena porque jamás había hecho algo así… además de que ella dijera lo que quisiese esa era una orden de una princesa. Ella miró el horizonte con añoranza y suspiró cada vez que sentía la brisa del verano.

—Lamento haberlo traído aquí a la fuerza, sir Hendricksen—la chica rompió el silencio con su dulce voz.

—No se preocupe, usted es una princesa y yo debo…

—No diga esas cosas sir Hendricksen, olvídese por unos instantes de que soy la princesa de Éire y hábleme como una chica normal… más bien ahorita que parezco una campesina debería hablarme con mas facilidad—Aisling se tocó las ropas y le sonrió a Hendricksen—empeñé mi corona, di algunas monedas a una familia que vi camino al castillo… y el resto lo use para comprar estas ropas a unos trabajadores del campo de allá. Estaban sorprendidos y contentos a la vez porque estaba comprándoles estos "harapos" según ellos.

— ¿Y su vestido, su majestad? —Aisling levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Hendricksen.

—No lo recuerdo…

—… ¿Qué?

—No me acuerdo… —la chica soltó una risita culpable y miró al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas—… sir Hendricksen… ¿usted alguna vez ha visto el mar?

— ¿El mar? Sí, muchas veces—al caballero sagrado le pareció extraña esa pregunta.

—Yo nunca lo había visto hasta el día que salimos de Innisfree… no lo puedo ver desde aquí pero… quisiera ir una vez más y navegar en él, cuando vuelva a casa supongo que lo haré.

—… hábleme de Éire, su majestad—la chica levantó la mirada mientras se acomodaba la pañoleta que tenía puesta en el cabello—nunca he ido… y usted pareciera querer mucho esas tierras.

—No las quiero, las amo. Todo es verde, las personas son amables, todos nos ayudamos en todo y vivimos en paz con la naturaleza y todas las razas que hay en Éire. A pesar de que papá no es el rey del país pero sí de la mayor parte, muchos lo respetan más que los otros dos reyes de Éire.

—Vi que sus hermanos mayores son caballeros, ¿usted no quiso seguir ese camino? —Aisling lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se acercó un poco más a él y miró a ambos lados antes de hablar— ¿Sucede algo, su majestad?

— ¿Me guarda un secreto, sir Hendricksen?

—Si usted cree que soy de confianza entonces sí, su majestad—la chica chasqueó los dedos y una chispa azul salió de ellos— ¿Qué es eso? —volvió a chaquear los dedos y con un movimiento envolvente creó una pequeña esfera de fuego azul—pero eso es…

—De seguro mis padres lo saben—Aisling pasaba la pequeña bola de fuego de un lado al otro—pero como ellos dijeron, cada uno de nosotros elije la vida que quiera.

— ¿Y qué clase de vida quiere usted, su alteza? —Aisling hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego y miró a Hendricksen a los ojos.

—Una pacífica, sin guerra, donde pueda criar a mis hijos y enseñarles todo lo que mis padres me han enseñado. Quiero un esposo que me proteja, que me ame con su vida… y que podamos estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días—las mejillas de la chica se estaban tiñendo de rosa mientras veía a Hendricksen—de tan solo pensar en eso me sonrojo, lo siento mucho, sir Hendricksen. Su deber es cuidarme y no escuchar locuras de una niña.

—No es una niña, su alteza—Hendricksen se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y Aisling bajó la mirada aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que… es mejor que volvamos, debo prepararme para la cena…

—Sí y…

—… —ambos sintieron que algo faltaba— ¡El violín! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Castillo de Lyones.**_

— ¿No pensó en esto antes, su alteza?

—No, si madre me ve así mínimo no me deja salir en todo el tiempo que estemos aquí… no sé como le diré cuando pregunte por le vestido o por la corona—Aisling se tocaba el puente de la nariz pensado que hacer—-tengo una idea.

—…

—Ya que usted, sir Hendricksen, es mucho más… grande que yo, y yo soy esbelta y pequeña—Aisling lo miró de arriba abajo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él como una hiena—me esconderé en su espada y su capa me tapará.

—… creo que ya nos vieron muy raro todos en el pueblo cuando llegamos de su colina así que prefiero ahorrarme problemas con vuestro padre y… mejor subamos por otro lado.

— ¿Qué otro lado?

Cuando Hendricksen se refría a otro lado en realidad se refería al otro lado del castillo. Por la pared.

— ¿Cómo me dejé convencer por usted? —dijo Aisling que iba agarrada a la espalda de Hendricksen—un movimiento en falso y nos matamos, sir Hendricksen—una altura grande los separaba del suelo y justo en ese momento comenzó a hacer brisa fuerte. No podían usar nada de magia porque luego los reyes lo notarían.

—Ya casi llegamos al balcón de su habitación, su majestad. No se preocupe que yo la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario—Aisling apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Hendricksen— ¿majestad…?

—Muchas gracias por cuidarme, sir Hendricksen… muchas gracias—la chica lo abraza y sonreía al sentirlo cerca.

—De nada su alteza.

—Que romántico… —ambos escaladores de pared abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y al ver hacia arriba se encontraron con la princesa Alana y el príncipe Alan—se supone que la princesa debe estar aquí arriba, sir caballero sagrado… hermana… ¿Qué haces vestida como campesina? —dijo Alana mirando como su hermana le sonreía de esa forma que supuestamente su hermana no la regañaría tanto, no por haberse subido de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, sino por cómo iba vestida… y eso q Alana era menor—y lo volviste a hacer, cuando mamá se entere que la corona ya no está te matará.

—Es una historia graciosa y me pondré otra en la cena así que no se dará cuenta—dijo Aisling ante la mirada de sus hermanos. Alan chaqueó los dedos y una enredadera gruesa comenzó a crecer en la pared.

—Agárrenla antes de que se maten—Hendricksen tomó la enredadera y con otro chasquido de los dedos de Alan la enredadera subió a ambos cuerpos al balcón—mejor salga rápido de aquí antes de que mi madre o padre lo vean. Creo que con la amenaza que le dio mi padre esta mañana debió haber entendido, sir Hendricksen.

—Lo entendí muy bien su majestad pero no entendí le motivo por el cual me amenazó. Si me disculpan—Hendricksen se inclinó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sir Hendricksen… —el aludido volteó a ver a Aisling—muchas gracias.

—… de nada, princesa Aisling.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Hendy! ¡Ya deja de pensar tanto y actúa! —gritó Jenna al verlo salir sin haber logrado mucho—sé que la extrañas y más aún en estas épocas pero hay que dejar el pasado atrás un poco y ver que en el presente se te necesita.

—Yo fui el que ocasionó todo esto, hago esto para expiar mi pecado… no muero porque no quiero verle la cara a ella… y que piense que el hombre que amó fue un traidor tan grande que fue capaz de las cosas más malas… no quiero que ella piense así de mí.

— ¿Solo ella?

—Todos… pero en especial ella—Hendricksen se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en una roca.

—Eres un inconsciente… Hendy… hay formas de traerla de vuelta, ¿lo sabias? —Hendricksen asintió a lo dicho por Jenna—y… ¿Qué te detuvo?

—Porque no era yo… ¿y qué hago con traerla de nuevo a mi lado si… si va a vivir en este mundo de caos? Éire fue el lugar que ella más amó y yo no quise ser egoísta, su cuerpo junto con el de su familia fueron enviados allá para su eterno descanso.

—Hendy…

—Tengo esperanzas de que en nuestra siguiente vida… la pueda encontrar y esta vez jamás dejar que se vaya de mi lado.

.

* * *

.

Todos los invitados se encontraban en el gran salón comedor del castillo de Lyones. El rey Bartra y el rey Elric hablaban con tal emoción de aquellos días que nadie los quiso interrumpir. Al lado del rey de Éire estaba su esposa, al lado de ella estaban sus hijas. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba su esposo, frente a ella, y a su lado sus hijos y los hombres.

Aisling se sentó en su silla y se dio cuenta que Hendricksen estaba justo al frente de ella. La joven lo saludo con la mano y él quedó boquiabierto al verla vestida nuevamente como una princesa. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con varios bordados de estrellas doradas, Su cabello iba en un moño y, efectivamente, tenía una corona diferente.

—Come Padraig—dijo Aisling haciéndole unas señas al niño que comenzó a comer sin ningún problema. Hendricksen miró la tierna escena. Nunca había escuchado de un caso en el que un príncipe fuera como el pequeño Padraig, cualquier otro lo hubiera abandonado por creerlo no apto para ser un rey pero gracias a las diosas, Padraig no sería rey de Éire.

En ese momento que Aisling levantó la mirada sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hendricksen… en ese momento algo se encendió en el caballero sagrado.

—Te lo digo mi querido hermano, mis amadas mujeres son las artistas más hermosas de toda Éire.

—Lo dices porque somos tus hijas, padre—dijo Adassa al escuchar ese comentario de su padre—no lo escuche mucho tío Bartra, papá ya ha bebido mucho—Adassa hizo un movimiento con su mano y el líquido dentro de la copa de su padre salió flotando de ahí directo a otro vaso cercano a ella—no podemos levantarnos de aquí sin haber terminado la cena como se hace en Éire.

—Cierto, cierto—dijo Fallon mientras se limpiaba las manos. La joven llevaba un vestido morado oscuro con dorado y su largo cabellos rubios cenizo iba suelto y caía en ondas suaves—si no le molesta, tío Bartra.

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo el hombre de forma alegre—así mis hijas podrán conocer mas del reino vecino.

—Si vamos a bailar entonces no cuenten conmigo—dio Veronica rápidamente.

—Pues es parte de lo que haremos pero descuida linda, aquí no se obliga a nadie—dijo la reina Bronach—en casa cuando terminamos alguna cena especial, como de algún cumpleaños de los chicos, cantamos y bailamos un poco. Desde pequeños se les enseñó a como tocar los instrumentos originarios de Éire.

—Estoy ansioso de escucharlos.

—Si quiere bailar, su majestad, tengo la perfecta para usted. Nolen, Alan, Cathal, vengan a ayudar con la música—más de los miembros masculinos se fueron a seguir las ordenes de su madre y tomaron los instrumentos de sus hermanas _—_ en Éire existe un tipo de alga marina que nosotros llamamos Dúlamán y los antepasados de esos pueblos escribieron una canción hace mucho tiempo sobre esto. Es un alga muy famosa, la mejor de los mares Gaelics.

— ¿Sobre un alga? —dijo Dreyfus en tono burlón ganándose un golpe en las costillas por ambos lados de parte de Zaratras y Hendricksen—lo siento su majestad.

—Descuida, yo la primera vez pensé lo mismo pero creo que si el rey quiere bailar un poco al estilo de Éire entonces Dúlamán es la indicada—Bronach acomodó a sus hijos y les dio la señal.

Hendricksen y los demás se asombraron al ver a las princesas despojarse de su calzado. Iban a bailar descalzas.

— _**A 'non mhn , sin anall na fir shir, A mhithairin mhn , cuir na roithlan go dt m. Dlamn na binne bu, dlamn Gaelach.**_ _ **Dlamn na farraige, b'fhearr a bh in irinn**_ —comenzó a cantar Adassa mientras sus hermanas comenzaron a bailar moviendo sus pies y faldas— _ **T ceann bu ir ar an dlamn gaelach. T dh chluais mhaol ar an dlamn maorach. Brga breaca dubha ar an dlamn gaelach. T bearad agus tris ar an dlamn maorach.**_

El rey Bartra fue sacado a bailar por Onora mientras que a Margaret, Gilthunder, Elizabeth y Griamor fueron sacados también por las primas de las princesas mientras los hombres tocaban los instrumentos. Aisling bailaba junto con Gilthunder que se veía un poco retraído a hacerlo pero luego lo mando a bailar con la pequeña Margaret, que agarró el ritmo rápidamente, y la vergüenza pareció desaparecer.

Los otros hermanos menores también bailaron con Griamor, Elizabeth y, a golpes, a Veronica.

—Esto es divertido—dijo el rey en un momento del baile donde daban vueltas mientras los brazos estaban entrelazados. Los niños imitaban a las mujeres.

— _**Gide a thug na tre th? arsa an dlamn gaelach. Ag sir le do non, arsa an dlamn maorach.**_ _ **Rachaimid chun Niir leis an dlamn gaelach. Ceannimid brga daora ar an dlamn maorach, chuir m scala chuici, go gceanninn cor d 'S'n scal a chuir s chugam, go raibh a ceann cortha**_ —esta vez canto Onora que fue reemplazada por Adassa para bailar con su tío.

—Sir Zaratras, venga y baile también—dijo Fallon mientras bailaba con Padraig en brazos. Surte tenían todos que la bebé Banon estaba acostumbrada al bullicio y dormía tranquila.

—Descuide, yo prefiero observar.

— ¿Sir Dreyfus? —le ofreció la mano Adassa mientras el rey bailaba con Elizabeth.

—Un baile no me matara.

Hendricksen y Zaratras reían al ver que Dreyfus estaba teniendo un momento difícil al ver que no podía coordinar bien el baile con la música pero poco a poco agarró el ritmo.

Aisling bailaba ahora con Margaret y cada que podía le mandaba sonrisas a Hendricksen, como dándole señales de que pronto iría por él a bailar. Alana, que estaba cantando en ese momento, fue reemplazada por Aisling.

— _ **Cha bhfaigheann t mo 'non, arsa an dlamn gaelach. Bheul, fuadidh m liom , arsa an dlamn maorach.**_ _ **Dlamn na binne bu, dlamn Gaelach**_ —la canción iba a terminar y no le daría tiempo de hacer lo que quería pero al menos nadie le impediría acercarse al caballero sagrado.

El rey Elric, que baila con Islene y Alana, veía como Aisling se acercaba bailando a cierta persona y eso hizo que una alarma se activara en su instinto paternal.

— _ **Dlamn na binne bu, dlamn Gaelach. Dlamn na farraige, b'fhearr a bh, b'fhearr a bh. Dlamn na binne bu, dlamn Gaelach**_ —todos los príncipes y princesas, incluyendo los reyes comenzaron a cantar— _ **Dlamn na farraige, b'fhearr a bh, b'fhearr a bh. B'fhearr a bh in irin.**_

Aisling llegó hasta Hendricksen pero la canción había terminado.

—La próxima vez, sir Hendricksen, no tendrá tanta suerte—el hombre le dio media sonrisa y, sin que lo oyera nadie, le respondió.

—Con gusto para la próxima, princesa.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Hendy! ¡Hendy!... ¡HENDY!

— ¿Qué? —dijo el hombre medio dormido.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Te pusiste a tararear algo dormido—Jenna se tapó la cara con la mano y respiró hondo—escucha, debes seguir entrenando y… cuando logres algo, un avance aunque sea mínimo… te enseñaré algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No te voy a decir hasta que entres a esa cueva y eleves tu nivel de poder.

—Está bien—Hendricksen se levantó y entró la cueva pero aun así no podía sacar esa melodía alegre de su cabeza, habían sido varios momentos así desde que la familia real de Éire había llegado a Lyones.

.

* * *

.

 _ **10 días después.**_

—Muy bien Padraig.

—Es un niño inteligente—dijo Hendricksen.

—Sí, lo es—Aisling tomó la mano de su hermanito mientras caminaban por una parte del pueblo donde no había tanta gente. Iba con un vestido no tan extravagante y sin su corona—Lamento que tenga que acompañarnos todo el tiempo, sir Hendricksen.

—No es problema, son órdenes del rey Bartra después de todo—la sonrisa de Aisling se borró poco a poco—lo siento, no quise decir que…

—Descuide, lo entiendo muy bien… no se preocupe—Hendricksen iba a decir algo más peor la princesa se alejó de él hacia un negocio cercano. Sintió que alguien le jaló la capa y notó que el pequeño Padraig le acercó una flor muy común pero hermosa en Lyones, era blanca con varios pétalos que iban de un azul cielo a blanco.

— ¿Sucede algo, su alteza? —el niño le agitó la flor varias veces con cuidado de no dañarla y señalaba a su hermana mayor con los ojos—tú quieres que yo… —el niño asintió y le volvió a agitar la flor—eso no es muy apropiado de un caballero sagrado, joven príncipe—el niño lo miró con fastidio y le volvió a agitar la flor.

Hendricksen miró a la princesa que estaba hablando con una pareja de ancianos que llevaban un pequeño negocio. Hendricksen había notado que ella era un princesa muy dedicada a la gente, no le gustaba rodearse de lujos, en cambio prefería estar cerca de las personas y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

—Está bien… pero de esto que no se entere nadie, joven príncipe—el niño le hizo entender que estaba bien con eso y Hendricksen fue hasta Aisling con la flor en mano—princesa…

La pareja de ancianos saludó al caballero y Aisling volteó a verlo. A pesar de que su comentario no fue con ninguna intención de dañarla igualmente sintió que sus palabras si le habían dado un poco de molestia.

— ¿Sucede algo, sir Hendricksen? —el aludido acercó la hermosa flor y se la mostró.

—Se llama _"Murmuro de viento"…_ es una de las más representativas de Lyones—Aisling le dio una media sonrisa y acercó su mano hasta la de él para tomar la flor—lamento mis palabras.

—Descuide—ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Sir caballero sagrado Hendricksen, por fin—dijo la anciana a lo que Hendricksen se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. La pareja rió con la situación siguieron con sus cosas.

—Es mejor volver—dijo Hendricksen.

—Sí, me parece que sí. Nos vemos otro día, señores Callagham.

—Adiós su majestad.

.

* * *

.

Luego de salir de la cueva Hendricksen se sentó en el mismo puesto donde había estado descansando antes de entrar y respiró profundamente esperando también que los otros salieran de su entrenamiento.

—Lo hiciste bien, Hendy—dio Jenna apareciendo a un lado de él.

—Gracias.

—Hendy, cuéntame, ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Qué te enamoró de ella? —el aludido miró hacia el estanque de agua, recordando todas esas cosas que guardaba en su memoria sobre ella y que fue lo que vio en ella para que sus sentimientos cambiaran de un deber de cuidarla como caballero a desearla como una mujer.

—Ella… ella era luz, una persona que no le importaba nada más que le bienestar de su pueblo, al menos cuando estuvo en Lyones vi con mis propios ojos varias como ella prefería escaparse del castillo e ir al pueblo. Buscaba en que ayudar, si alguien necesitaba ayuda en lo que fuese ella iba, si habían conflictos ella intervenía e intentaba resolverlo en paz. Su visión de la vida consistía en ver cosas que un humano no veía, ver todo lo mágico y hermoso que hay alrededor de todos nosotros… a pesar de que ella poseía un poder grande prefería no usarlo—Hendricksen sintió un peso menos en el corazón al hablar de ella con tanta libertad—la primera vez que la vi solo pensé que era un princesa muy hermosa, todas ellas lo eran pero Aisling tenía algo que me hizo verla solamente a ella.

—Entonces desde un principio te gustó.

—No, yo solo la miraba como un caballero miraría a una princesa, como alguien que debía cuidarla. Al pasar el tiempo la comencé a ver como algo más, como alguien a quien quisiera a mi lado. Siempre la cuidaba y siempre se metía en problemas, al menos una vez al día tenía problemas. Sus hermanos y hermanas se desenvolvieron muy bien en Lyones y todos en el castillo los querían mucho.

—Nosotros aquí oímos lo que pasó pero nunca supimos la verdad de lo que pasó.

—No es mucho misterio, después de todo el rey se encargó después de todo junto con nosotros, él a la cabeza y nosotros atrás de él.

—… entiendo… descansa un poco más. Luego continuamos con esta charla.

—Está bien, Jenna.

.

* * *

.

 _ **1 mes después.**_

— ¿Han visto a la princesa Aisling? —preguntó Hendricksen a unos guardias a la entrada del castillo.

—No señor caballero sagrado, hoy no se ha escapado.

—Ya veo, iré a buscarla adentro.

Desde que llegaron al reino de Lyones Hendricksen se dio cuenta que la princesa tenía una extraña manía por escaparse del castillo… o tal vez de sus padres. No le gustaba involucrarse mucho en esos asuntos pero Aisling había logrado algo que ninguna otra mujer había podido en tantos años. Hacer que el corazón de Hendricksen latiera al verla llegar, así fuese solo un poco.

—Debería estar por aquí… ¿Dónde te metiste esta vez, Aisling?

— _¡No! ¡Y es mi última palabra respecto a esto!_ —el caballero sagrado se volteó al escuchar esa voz.

— ¿Aisling? —se acercó a una puerta cercana a un pasillo que reconoció como la habitación de los reyes de Éire.

— _¡Una princesa no levanta la voz así, Aisling! No te quisimos decir antes porque sabríamos que reaccionarias así con nosotros. Al llegar a Innisfree no nos quedará más opción que esto, hija. Si no quieres causar una guerra necesitamos que te cases._

— _¿No más opciones? Quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame, no con algún desconocido de uno de los otros dos miserables reinos de la isla de Britania. Por favor mamá, no me obligues a casarme._

— _¿Y que más esperas? ¿Ah? ¿Con quién te casarías?_ —Hendricksen escuchaba toda la conversación de madre e hija y eso estaba mal pero no podía dejar de escuchar— _Tú y Fallon deben cumplir con el deber. Los reinos deben permanecer en paz y la única forma es con un matrimonio entre los dos reinos, uno tú y el otro con Fallon._

— _¿Deber? Eso no es un deber madre, estas mandándonos a nuestra infelicidad y no nos entiendes madre… yo no quiero eso, no quiero irme de Éire ni de Innisfree… ¿y si me caso aquí en esta isla de Britannia?_

— _Tu bien sabes que aquí no hay reyes varones y esta parte de Britannia está en paz con nosotros…_ —la voz de la mujer bajó y se escuchó como una risa baja de parte de la reina— _ya sé cuál es tu malcriadez… es ese caballero sagrado, sir Hendricksen, ¿no?_

— _No sé de qué hablas, madre._

— _¿No sabes de que hablo? Por todos los cielos, Aisling. Quería ignorar que fuera cierto pero lo que me acabas de decir solo me confirma más el hecho de que ese hombre te atrae_ —Hendricksen abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora sí no podía moverse del lugar, no pro averiguar más sino porque su cuerpo no respondía a nada.

— _Madre…_

— _Admítelo ya niña._

—… _sí… lo amo._

—… _¿Han hecho algo?_

— _No mamá, él solo me cuida cuando vamos al pueblo. Él ni siquiera sabe nada de lo que yo siento… y tampoco quiero que lo sepa._

— _¿Y con quien pretendías casarte entonces?_

—…

— _Está decidido, cuando lleguemos a Éire tú y Fallon contraerán matrimonio con los príncipes de Skyland y Westerim._

Hendricksen salió de ahí rápidamente para evitar que lo encontraran.

Cuando llegó a un sitio solitario y se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar. Había pasado tardes con ella, en aquella colina que había autoproclamado suya, había salido con ella y Padraig a pasear y le había tomado cariño la niño… y tal vez a ella también. La había escuchado cantar tantas veces que su vos ya lo hacía feliz, el verla bailar con las demás le demostraba que su espíritu era libre como el viento, que un matrimonio solo la mataría.

Más de una vez lo había metido en problemas pero puede ser que en esos escasos 30 días él pudiera sentir lo mismo por esa joven. Pero en su mente se recordó que la diferencia de edad era mucha, que él no era un rey, que su estatus no era el indicado para una princesa como ella… que tal vez a él no lo aceptarían en esa familia… él no era nadie.

— ¡Sir Hendricksen! ¡Sir Hendricksen! —el aludido salió de su sitio de descanso y vio a la princesa Aisling buscarlo cerca de donde estaba. Estaban en las afuera del palacio, uno donde había una gran vista también.

—Aquí princesa… —Hendricksen sacó de su bolso un objeto que tenía planeado darle a la princesa al verla pero todo lo que había escuchado lo había puesto nervioso.

— ¿Dónde estaba? Pensé que se había ido de misión pero los guardias dijeron que me buscaba—Aisling le sonrió y vio lo que tenía en las manos— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es para usted, su alteza.

— ¿Para mí? —la joven tomó el objeto y al desenvolverlo se sorprendió al ver la corona que había empeñado el primer día que estuvo en Lyones—pero… ¿Cómo?

—La compré.

— ¿Esta jugando, no? ¿Cómo la pudo comprar? Es muy costosa y… —Aisling comenzó a llorar, tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y estaban haciendo mucho ruido en ese momento—usted es muy bueno, sir Hendricksen…. Muchas gracias, en verdad.

—Por favor… llámame Hendricksen—Aisling lo miró sorprendida y más aún cuando le limpió las lágrimas con sus guantes.

—Y tú llámame Aisling, nada de princesa ni su majestad o su alteza… porque juro que te rompo la corona en la cabeza—ambos rieron llenos de felicidad y un notorio sonrojo.

Aisling lo jaló, como siempre, a la colina que ahora siempre compartían algunas tardes. Se sentaron debajo del árbol y miraron el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa movía sus cabellos.

—Muchas gracias, Hendricksen… me salvaste otra vez.

—De nada Aisling, creí que sería lo mejor para evitar una guerra con la reina Bronach.

—Descuida, mamá y yo siempre peleamos pero no son nada—se apoyaron en el árbol y se miraron a los ojos—me ha gustado mucho estar aquí en Lyones.

—Me alegra oír eso—poco a poco la distancia se iba acortando.

—También me gusta pasar las tardes contigo aquí y hablar de todo—Aisling miró los ojos del caballero y sonrió.

—Opino igual, Aisling—Hendricksen pegó su frente con la de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos— ¿es verdad eso?

—… ¿Qué cosa?

—… lo que oí hace unos momentos cuando estabas en el cuarto con la reina—Aisling se sintió nerviosa la oír eso. Hendricksen había escuchado la conversación con su madre.

—Sí, me casare cuando…

—No, sobre que me amas—Aisling abrió los ojos tanto como pudo su sorpresa inicial. Al levantar la mirada encontró al hombre con una sonrisa tan hermosa que no resistió en devolvérsela y asentir antes de que Hendricksen acortara la distancia entre sus labios y la besara.

Estaban haciendo mal, muy mal. Ella era una princesa y él un caballero sagrado de un reino diferente al de ella, personas muy diferentes pero aun así nada de eso los detuvo para que algo naciera en esos días de verano.

—Aisling… yo… —la joven lo volvió a besar y se abrazaron fuertemente—yo también te amo—Aisling comenzó a llorar al escuchar eso porque sabía que no podría estar junto a él, porque ella se iría y jamás volvería, al menos no sola.

—Lamento haber causado todo esto… yo no quería que tú sufrieras… perdóname.

—Yo no sufro… disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede así, no importa si es aquí y a escondidas—Aisling tomo el rostro de Hendricksen y lo besó nuevamente.

—Me parece buena idea.

Pasaron parte de la tarde así. Hablando y mirando el paisaje uno en brazos del otro. Aisling se recostaba en su pecho y él le daba pequeñas caricias en el cabello mientras disfrutaba, aunque fuese nada para otros, ese momento junto a ella.

—Nos iremos en siete días—dijo Aisling que seguía en la misma posición—no quiero irme.

—… Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… pero disfrutemos estos días y… prometo que algún día iré a Éire y te visitaré.

— ¿En serio? —Aisling levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente—te va a encantar estar allá. Ya quiero ver le mar otra vez, donde vivo es difícil verlo pero tienes que ir a caballo por unas horas, llegar a un pueblo cercano a las montañas de Lugh y muy al fondo, más allá de las montañas grises y los verdes valles está el mar. Jamás había visto el mar hasta que vine aquí. Cuando vayas a Éire y llegues a Innisfree te enseñaré todo el reino, Hendricksen. Me haría muy feliz que fueras. Te mostraré las plazas, los valles y montaremos a caballo por los campos.

—Me encantaría eso—Hendricksen se acercó y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Pasaron los días de verano, rápido y silenciosos. Ambos habían disfrutado lo máximo, Hendricksen se había encariñado con el pequeño Padraig y los gemelos. Todos ellos eran dignos herederos del reino y personas de bien.

El día de la despedida llegó más rápido de lo que se imaginaron y frente al castillo ocurrió ese eterno adiós. Ambos se reunieron antes de que tuvieran que irse, todo en secreto por supuesto.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho—dijo Aisling llorando—no me quiero ir.

—Debes hacerlo, prométeme que vas a ser buena y que no harás tonterías… pronto serás la reina de Westerim y… tu deber será ser una buena reina para ellos así como lo eres ahorita siendo princesa—Hendricksen tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas.

—No me interesa ser reina, no me interesa Westerim… quiero estar a tu lado, ser tu esposa y estar contigo siempre—se abrazaron fuertemente y Hendricksen la dejó llorar—te amo.

—Y yo también.

Se besaron una última vez antes de que ella tuviera que reunirse con su familia al frente del castillo y así despedirse del rey Bartra y del reino de Lyones. Los más pequeños, de Lyones, ocultaban sus caras para que no los vieran llorar. Entre ellos Veronica prefería mantener su orgullo que dejar que la vieran llorar pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Gilthunder consolaba a la pequeña Margaret y el rey tenía en brazos Elizabeth que lloraba porque no quería que Fallon se fuera, se había hecho muy cercanas.

—Muchas gracias, hermano—ambos reyes se abrazaron—prometemos volver pronto, ¿no, querida?

—Fueron unos días maravillosos, esperemos que pronto nos tengan de vuelta… o que ustedes vayan a Innisfree algún día.

—Cuenta con ello, reina Bronach.

Todos los príncipes y princesas se despidieron de todos aquellos que habían formado parte de su vida ahí, incluyendo al capitán de los siete pecados capitales que había entablado una gran amistad con los gemelos, Nolen y el pequeño Conroy.

—Nos vemos luego, hermano.

.

* * *

.

—Muy bien, vamos a terminar tu entrenamiento por hoy, deben descansar—dijo Jenna dejando que todos tomaran aire.

La chica volteó por todos lados y vio a Hendricksen alejarse del grupo y sentarse cerca de una de las orillas, cerca del agua. Miraba su reflejo y suspiró con cansancio. Esa conversación con la druida lo había calmado un poco, sacar todo eso pero aun sentía ese vacío en su corazón.

—Sigue contándome—el hombre no volteó y la druida se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué pasó con la familia real de Éire? Quiero saber… como murieron todos ellos.

—… —Hendricksen la miró de reojo y luego al agua—eso pasó tres días después de que dejaran Lyones…

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban Zaratras, Dreyfus y Hendricksen reunidos con el rey durante una tarde entrando el otoño. El castillo se sentía más solo y silencioso peor la vida debía seguir como antes.

—Entonces estos reclutas ha mejorado mucho.-dijo el rey a Zaratras.

—Sí, mi rey. Han mejorado en muchos aspectos y…

—… —de repente el rey abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y cayó de rosillas al suelo.

— ¡Señor! —los tres salieron corriendo a ver que le había sucedido al rey Bartra.

— ¿Qué le ocurre, su alteza? Responda por favor—dijo Dreyfus—¿Qué vio, su alteza?

—Elric… Elric…

— ¿El rey Elric?... ¿qué pasa con el rey Elric…? —Hendricksen no pudo terminar de hablar cuando dos soldados entraron en el estudio del rey con caras de dolor.

—Su alteza… —la voz de hombre temblaba—su alteza… su hermano… el rey y la reina…

—… —los tres caballeros se quedaron petrificados escuchando.

—Hermano… —el rey golpeó el suelo con fuerza haciendo que se rompiera.

—Los reyes de Éire, su majestad… fueron asesinados… junto con los príncipes y princesas. Ninguno sobrevivió.

Hendricksen sintió como caí en vació, como si algo lo jalara y se hundiera cada vez más y más en un abismo oscuro del que no podría encontrar una salida. Los reyes… los príncipes y las princesas… Aisling… todos habían abandonado este mundo.

.

* * *

.

—Imagino que fue duro para ti… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Al llegar a los puertos de Plata… cuando estaban navegando para ir a Éire… varios barcos de salvajes que pretendían invadir Éire los acorralaron. Los únicos que podían defender era sus hijos mayores… pero había algo raro según un sobreviviente… ellos sabían quienes eran los caballeros ahí y fueron primero por ellos. Nolen, Adassa, Onora y los gemelos… todos ellos fueron asesinados primero. No pudieron con tantos y algo anuló gran parte de su poder. El rey estaba enfermo, por eso era que estaba muy insistente en que Nolen tomara el reinado de Éire, él ya no podía luchar. Sir Meliodas y los demás se encargaron fácilmente de los que habían ya llegado a Éire y nosotros de los del mar. Zaratras no fue, él se quedó el Lyones cuidando la ciudad.

—…

—Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos a los puertos junto con el rey Bartra. Sus cuerpos habían sido arrastrados por la orilla… la reina… ella había sufrido mucho por lo que vimos y la bebé estaba en sus brazos, se había ahogado. Los cuerpos de… de las mujeres estaban en la orilla, sus ropas llenas de sangre… pero lo peor fue que cuando llegamos los cuerpos de todos los hombre… el rey… Nolen… los gemelos… Conroy… todos ellos fueron decapitados y sus cabezas puestas en estacas a los largo de la orilla.

— ¿Y Aisling? —Hendricksen apretó los puños con fuerza y sus lágrimas salieron.

—Ella… imagino que murió protegiendo a Padraig… cuando la encontré lo tenía en brazos, no había sido decapitado pero a ella le cortaron la garganta y supongo que se defendió porque tenía los brazos con quemaduras… ella… ella adoraba cantar… ya no podría bailar, no podría volver a esa tierra que tanto amaba con vida—Hendricksen dejó salir las lágrimas.

— ¿Y qué paso luego?

—Lo que te puedes imaginar.

.

* * *

.

—Escúchenme bien mis caballeros sagrados—el rey estaba en los puertos junto con una gran cantidad de caballero sagrados—mi hermano y su familia fueron asesinado por egoístas. James me ha gustado el conflicto… pero voy a ser egoísta hoy. Todos aquí seremos egoístas hoy. Todos ustedes han jurado servir a este país con sus vidas, a protegerlo. Éire ahora está en mis manos hasta que un nuevo rey sea proclamado y hoy les ordeno que no dejen ni a un salvaje vivo. Una voz en sus corazones les dirá que esto está mal, que no es nuestra pelea pero hay otra voz que les repetirá tantas veces que esto lo hacemos para ser héroes y vengadores de una masacre sin precedentes porque aquí y ahora, nosotros, seremos héroes porque un héroes es alguien que hace algo por los que viven y no que se la quita a los demás. Ustedes, pecados capitales ¿nos ayudara?—Meliodas estaba ahí con los demás y asintió ante la petición del rey—.Usen todo lo que tengan, hoy estas costas serán limpiadas.

.

* * *

.

—El rey tuvo mucha razón en ese entonces… peleamos y ganamos, tardamos muchas horas porque eran bastantes pero… al final él logró esa venganza que quería. Fue hasta el líder y le hizo lo mismo que le hicieron al rey Elric.

— ¿Y crees que fue justo?

—No lo sé… me considero egoísta porque no luche por defender el reino de Éire, luche por venganza… por Aisling.

— ¿Y sus cuerpos?

—En Éire es tradición que el cuerpo debe volver a su tierra, no los enterramos pero gracias a Merlin sus cuerpos se mantienen, ocultos en los bosques elficos de Éire. Ahí estarán hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Me lo imagino, la reina era parte elfo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—y… esa es una oportunidad para ti, su cuerpo está intacto y puedes regresarla.

—Eso deseo pero no creo que lo merezca.

—Mmmm… creo que deberías preguntárselo a ella tú mismo—Hendricksen levantó la mirada y vio como Jenna señalaba hacia el estanque de agua con su bastón—es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, necesitamos tenerte a tu máxima capacidad. Habla lo que quieras con ella pero al final tu decisión es lo que interesa—Jenna se retiró y dejó solo al hombre.

Hendricksen no podía creer lo que veía. En el agua, caminando hacia él, estaba Aisling. Su aspecto no era igual, ya era una mujer, así debía lucir si siguiera viva.

—Aisling… —la mujer le abrió los brazos y él salió corriendo hasta ella en el agua—pensé que jamás te vería.

— _Eres un descuidado, Hendricksen_ —la podía abrazar, su cuerpo era de carne y hueso— _te extraño mucho. Te ves muy apuesto así, has cambiado mucho._

—Tú no te imaginas como me siento entonces—le dio un beso en la frente, feliz de saber que podía besarla una vez más—hice… hice cosas horribles.

—Lo sé.

—Te fallé.

— _Lo sé… y no me importa. Escucha, después de morir, todos nosotros, nuestras almas se quedaron en Éire, sigue siendo tan hermoso como lo fue cuando papá era rey. Ahora que está dividido creo que es mejor así y… y todos hemos observado todas las cosas que han pasado aquí y no tienes que disculparte conmigo porque la expiación de tu pecado está en curso._

—Pero no puedo ni verte a los ojos—la chica le tomó la cara y la subió. Hendricksen la miró mejor y se dio cuenta que su rostro era más hermoso que antes, mas mujer.

— _Sí puedes. Sé que tú podrías haberme hecho volver contigo y me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. Mamá solía decir que una distancia larga no era nada para un corazón que va a casa. No importa el tiempo que tardes… yo te espere siempre. No importa si no vuelvo contigo a esta tierra, no importa si tu vienes conmigo… cualquiera de las dos está bien si estoy contigo al final. He esperado más de diez años y créeme que puedo esperar mucho más por ti._

—… —Hendricksen acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

— _Tienes un deber y los cumplirás. Todos estamos felices de que volvieras a ser tú mismo y que estés tratando de remediar todo. Mamá y papá siempre observan el reino de Innisfree y Lyones. Dile a Gil y a Griamor que Nolen, Adassa, Onora y los gemelos siempre han estado con ellos, felices de ver que han logrado tanto y están muy orgullosos también. Todos nosotros hemos estado con ustedes y créeme que jamás los dejaremos._

—Te extraño mucho—Hendricksen se abrazó nuevamente a ella.

— _Yo también pero nos veremos otra vez, sea en esta vida, en la otra o en el reino de los cielos. Solo espera—Aisling fue desapareciendo. Hendricksen le sonrió y ella se la devolvió como siempre lo hacía, dulce y amplia._

—Te lo prometo.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Holiiiiiiis para todas. Es primera vez que escribo de este anime, me encanta y el manga no puedo dejar de leerlo XD. Quise hacerlo porque estoy en un reto con una amiga desde hace tiempo y a pesar de que los otros 8 días los he echo solo de Haikyuu pues... quise hacer este de Nanatsu no taizai XD Espero que les guste. Y si les gusta Haikyuu pues también son invitadas a leer mas :3. Espero tarer mas de este anime/manga pero no sé hahhaha_**

 ** _Se me ocurrió eso y lo necesitaba porque debía seguir con el reto que tengo con una buena amiga mía. Quería intentar escribir algo de esto al menos unas vez... aunque fuese una vez XD_**

 ** _Vamos a las aclaratorias:_**

 ** _Ya saben que lo que nos conozcan es inventado por mí._**

 ** _-Éire es el antiguo nombre, según leí por ahí, que se le daba a Irlanda. Ya que Britannia será como la actual Inglaterra pues quise que fuera así aunque en el manga las dos islas son Britannia así que puse que Éire es como un reino como Lyones pero más grande en la otra isla de Britannia._**

 ** _-Innisfree también es un nombre de laguna parte de Irlanda (ya no me acuerdo XD)._**

 ** _-La canción que ellas cantan es en gaélico irlandés y quisiera poner un link para que la escucharan pero no encontré ningún en youtube pero si alguna lo puede conseguir la canción la canta Celtic Woman y porque la versión de ellas es más movida._**

 ** _-Todos los nombres de los personajes de aquí son irlandeses y trate que tuvieran un significado bueno._**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo. Me despido por ahora y nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Althea de Leo._**


End file.
